People own all types of assets, some of which are secured instruments to underlying assets. People have used exchanges to facilitate trading and selling of such assets. Computer information systems, such as NAICO-NET, Trade*Plus and E*Trade allowed owners to trade securities assets electronically.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.